


One Hell Of An Evening

by egotisticalee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cock Warming, Edgeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Sub!Dark, dom!wilford, like literally this whole thing is smut, well it's not very light but it's not very detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotisticalee/pseuds/egotisticalee
Summary: The plan sounds simple. Once Dark has finished up his paperwork, Wilford is going to come in and test him on it, making sure he's been paying attention. He gets rewards for right answers and punishments for wrong answers. Plus, he'll be sat on Wil's cock the entire time.Dark is in for one hell of an evening.





	One Hell Of An Evening

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been working on for quite a while, which is why its SO DAMN LONG. this is for the birthday of my amazing friend darkwarf, so it includes what he likes. this is the longest fic i've ever written that isn't multi chaptered but i swear to god the hardest part of writing was thinking of a title! i was a bit lazy with it in the end but eh. a title is a title.  
> also points if you catch the reference to two of my favourite comedians, but like, it's not exactly subtle so not many points.

Dark checks the time on his watch once more and bites his lip, feeling a shiver of nerves go through him - not for the first time today. Whilst most of his worries about this evening have been soothed, there's still a thrum of anxiety going through him. He supposes it's normal, but he still doesn't like it.

He breathes a small sigh of relief as he hears a knock at the door and quickly tells the person on the other side to come in. A fond smile forms on his face as Wilford comes in and walks over so he's standing behind Dark's chair, wrapping his arms around the chair and Dark's waist.

"Hello, Darkling. How has your day been?" he asks as his hands wander, tugging Dark's shirt out of his trousers and starting to unbutton it. Dark smiles softly and leans back in his chair to make it easier for Wilford to undress him.

"Boring until you showed up but I got all my work done, at least," he admits. Wilford hums and leans close to press gentle, ticklish kisses to Dark's neck. 

"Well, then I hope that what I have planned is going to liven your evening up a little. Are you ready?" he asks. He waits for Dark's nod before slipping his shirt off and guiding him to stand up. Once he moves the chair out of the way, he comes up behind Dark again and works on his belt as his mouth moves downwards to nip at where Dark's neck meets his shoulder. Dark bites his lip to stifle a quiet hum and steps out of his trousers and pants after Wilford lets them fall down to his ankles. He can feel the tent in Wilford's own trousers as he moves closer before taking a step back and placing his hand between Dark's shoulderblades. Dark's heart picks up as Wilford starts to put pressure there.

"Bend over for me, Darkling," Wilford murmurs. Dark obeys, wincing a little at the cold wood of the desk hits his chest, but the feeling is quickly soothed as Wilford's warm hands run down his back and squeeze his hips.

He hears a snap like popping bubblegum, then the unmistakable click of a bottle cap. Moments later, Wilford's finger presses teasingly against his entrance.

"Ready?" Wilford asks again. Dark breathes out a "yes", barely audible to himself over the pounding in his ears. His erratic heartbeat is drowned by a low moan as he pushes in and starts to move. He goes slow and deep, drawing quiet whines from Dark that would be a lot louder if he didn't know the teasing pace is just as frustrating for Wilford as it is for him. He also knows Wilford would be going faster if he didn't love the sight of Dark gripping onto the edge of the desk in an effort to stop himself from thrusting back.

The pitch of Dark's moans rise with the number of fingers inside him, and he's heard the phrase "fingered to death" before but he always thought it was simply exaggerated. He guesses he should have known Wilford would exceed expectations.

Wilford moves closer and speeds up the pace, not stretching him anymore but rather searching for that spot that will make Dark throw his head back and shout. Dark doesn't need to look back to know there's a grin on Wilford's face as he changes his angle and causes Dark to jolt and let out a filthy sound. His fingers scrabble against the desk for better purchase, scattering papers everywhere as heat pools in his groin and he gets closer, closer...

Wilford pulls his hand out and steps back and this time Dark does look behind this time to give him a pleading stare. Wilford chuckles softly and shakes his head as he undresses, purposefully taking his time so Dark can cool down before he covers his cock in lube.

"You can't come quite yet, Darkling. I need you to be alert or you won't do very well on your quiz," he chides before moving close again and pushing into Dark with a groan. Dark lets out a sigh, followed quickly by a moan as he grips onto the desk again for a moment before letting go as he remembers what's next.

This is the part they had talked about, the part that sends sparks down his spine whenever he thinks about it, the part that he honestly isn't sure he can handle, but he's damn sure he's going to try.

He pushes his chest up off the desk so that Wilford can wrap an arm around his waist and carefully lean back. Closing his eyes, he holds onto Wilford's strong arm until the man sits down in Dark's chair, the sudden movement causing him to move inside Dark and drawing out a low moan from them both. They take a moment to settle, Wilford in the chair and Dark on Wilford's cock, before Wilford speaks up.

"Well, Darky, I think the first thing you need to do is tidy up this desk."

Dark looks over the mess and lets his head fall back onto Wilford's shoulder, looking up at him with a question in his eyes. Wilflord chuckles softly, jostling him a little and brushing his knuckles against his cheek.

"You can do it, sweetheart. I'll even help you," he says, waving his hand so that the papers on the floor disappear and reappear on the desk. Dark takes another moment before giving Wilford an easy smile. He straightens himself up, pretending to be unbothered by the movement it causes and leans forward to pick up a folder and place it neatly on a pile of paperwork that was untouched by his earlier flailing.

A sudden bump almost sends the pile tumbling down and definitely does punch a surprised but pleased noise out of Dark. He whips his head around to stare at the only possible culprit, who gives him a smile.

"Didn't we agree on this? A reward for every time you do well?" he asks. Dark flushes deeply and stammers for a moment, causing Wilford's smile to widen to a grin before he answers.

"Well, your reward is making it harder to do well," he grumbles, crossing his arms.

"Maybe so, sweetheart, but I don't recall us ever agreeing that you got to choose the reward," Wilford reminds him. His tone is casual but his eyes are glinting with mischief - the same glint that usually has people running for the hills. Dark narrows his eyes for a moment, thinking over whether to challenge him, before he lets his arms unfold and he turns back to the desk. He knows exactly what Wilford's game is, to keep him sat there and always close to that edge but never letting him cross it, for as long as he can. Dark can't pretend that he doesn't like that plan too, and Wilford knows it.

The ego in question squeezes his hips to get him back down to earth and Dark bites his lip again to hold back the noises threatening to escape him as he continues tidying his desk.

By the time there's a neat pile of papers in the middle of the desk, Dark is trembling, gripping onto Wilford's arm with one hand as the other is tangled in Wilford's hair. He's sporting several new marks on his neck and he's pretty sure he's also sporting several bruises on his hips in the shape of Wilford's fingertips. All he wants is for Wilford to push him into the desk again and fuck him fast and hard, but he knows he's far from anything like that.

"Darkling, do you need some time alone before we carry on?" Wilford asks instead.

"No!" Dark shouts, feeling his cheeks burn as he closes his eyes and takes a breath.

"I... I mean... no, thank you. I'll... I'll be fine," he corrects, breathing a sigh of relief as Wilford hums and draws soothing circles into his hips.

"Alright then," he replies before moving the chair closer to the desk, "There's a lot of material to cover here, Darkling, I think I've got to familiarise myself with it first," he says as he picks up a folder and opens it behind Dark's back. He simply hums in reply, smiling to himself as he knows that Wilford is giving him time to collect himself.

As Dark’s grip slowly starts to loosen and his trembling slows to a stop, Wilford reads through the folder. He makes exaggerated "hmm" and "ahh" noises that make sure the only hitches in Dark’s breath are from soft laughs. He straightens himself again once he's sure he can continue with their plan and reaches behind himself to tap Wilford's arm.

"I'm ready for my quiz," he says, looking up at Wilford as he puts the folder back on the desk next to the pile.

"Well then, your first question is... who else has to sign this?" Wilford asks as he taps the folder. Dark thinks for a moment, looking over the name of it.

"It's just Bim left, the others signed it yesterday," he answers with confidence. That confidence starts to falter as Wilford stays silent for a moment, but he doesn't have to wait long before Wilford rolls his hips in a languid motion that elicits a heady moan from Dark.

"Very good, Darkling," Wilford praises from right beside his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. He picks up the next piece of paperwork and looks over it for a moment before placing it on the new pile.

"Where are you meeting Officer Burnham and Officer Mulaney?" is the next question. Dark takes only a moment before he rattles off the address, gasping and arching up as Wilford gives him a sharper thrust that slams into his sweet spot. His blood rushes in his ears again and he almost misses the next question.

"What's the number for the florist for our wedding?" Wilford asks. Dark smiles fondly at the reminder that they're planning that wonderful event. He opens his mouth to reply before shutting it as he draws a blank. He distinctly remembers putting the number into his phone and saving it... but the number itself...

"0... uh... 075... or was it 3..?" he mutters. He swallows, his heart starting to pound as he shakes his head. A thrill goes through him as he remembers what they agreed were the two options for punishments for getting something wrong.

"I... I don't remember. It's in my phone but I can't remember the number," he admits, tensing up. Wilford clicks his tongue and snaps his fingers and Dark immediately feels a thin rope wrapping around his ankle and tying it to the leg of the chair.

Okay. He can deal with that. He supposes Wilford is going easy on him for now and will only get more intense later.

He's right. 

After enough questions that he's lost count, all four of his limbs are tied to the chair and there's even rope around his midriff to prevent him from arching up. He prides himself, though, on getting every other question about the planning of their wedding correct (and resolutely ignores forgetting Dr Iplier's first name - because can he really be blamed when his previous reward was a filthy kiss accompanied by scratches on the insides of his thighs, just inches away from his cock?)

"Well, Darky, I think that's enough questions. You did so, so well," Wilford mumbles into his ear. Dark flushes, even though he smiles in slight amusement, knowing Wilford can't be congratulating his memory skills. He hums and shifts his hips slightly in anticipation for movement- movement that he doesn't get.

"Now you just have to wait a little while - a minute for every question you got wrong after I ran out of parts of you to tie down," Wilford adds, leaning close to press a kiss to Darks burning cheek.

"But you have been so good, so I'll let you decide... do you want to be untied yet?" Dark lets out a moan instead of an answer before shaking his head slowly.

"I... I can h-handle it," he murmurs breathlessly. Wilford hums, some doubt in his tone but he must trust Dark's words as the loosening ropes tighten again.

"Well then, Darkling, settle in. It might take a while," Wilford warns. Dark nods and leans back to rest against Wilford's chest, taking a deep breath that hitches as he sees something pink in the corner of his eyes. He smiles and chuckles to himself as Wilford's aura snakes its way around his thigh in a spiral towards him. A low moan spills from his lips as, for a moment, Wilford turns up the effect of his aura like a dial and sends a wave of pleasure from where it's wrapped around his thigh that floods his entire body.

"Isn't this cheating?" Dark asks in amusement, though his snark is somewhat lost due to his breathlessness - he's far from immune to the effects of the aura and Wilford knows it. The ego chuckles softly, bumping Dark in his lap, and his hand comes up to brush Dark's cheek again.

"I don't remember us ever saying that I couldn't use my aura. I only remember me promising you that I was going to make you feel good," he murmurs before placing a kiss to Darks neck, using his aura on his lips to make Dark shudder with want. His head tilts on instinct, lolling to the side to give him as much space as possible. Wilford takes the invitation, moving to a different spot and nipping at the soft skin gently before starting to suck a hickey there, all the while having his aura on every bit of him he touches. Dark gasps and squirms under the feeling fizzing through his body. He whines and strains against the rope as Wilford moves away, desperate for more, as anyone is after contact with the ego's aura.

He doesn't have to wait for long, as moments later, Wilford holds his fingers in front of his face, a faint pink gleam covering them. Wilford doesn't even need to ask before Dark's mouth falls open, obedient to the wordless request and craving more of that wonderful feeling. He leans forward, a pleading noise sounding from the back of his throat. Wilford obliges him and sticks his fingers into Dark's mouth. Dark doesn't doubt that Wilford is grinning as Dark hungrily licks every inch of his fingers, humming and moaning around them. His tongue swirls over them, searching for every drop of the addictive taste that Wilford will give him.

His noise of protest as Wilford retracts his fingers is met with a chide about patience and if Dark could, he would remind Wilford that he is the patient one. At the moment, though, he doesn't trust himself not to beg to be fucked as soon as he opens his mouth.

His mouth falls open anyway in a cry of pleasure as Wilford's aura surrounds his cock inside Dark, sending shoots of pleasure shooting through his body again. A tendril-like part wraps around his cock, teasing him with a light touch, stroking slowly up and down the full length. Dark finds himself grateful for the rope as he fears that if he wasn't tied down, he might actually hit Wilford in his writhing.

"Oh! Oh, fuck, ple-ahh!-ease, Wil, I- mmh- oh!" he shouts, not even bothering to be embarrassed about his jumbled attempt at speech. The bliss touching every inch of his body is close to overwhelming him and he's so, so close to that edge again, but he can't arch, can't grip onto anything but the edge of the chair, so his only option is to voice it.

"Yes?" Wilford asks casually. Dark can't summon the strength to give him even a half-hearted glare as he continues to scream his pleasure, trying to rock his hips to get the friction he needs, but Wilford's hands anchor them again. He's so close, though, that he thinks he might be able to come without it and his first thought is to add those words to the mess spilling from his mouth, but he holds back, hoping that Wilford might not notice until it's too late to stop him again.

He has a feeling that Wilford knows him far too well for that, and his suspicions are confirmed when suddenly the aura disappears just before he can cross that line, leaving him panting and desperate.

"Now, now, Darkling, you're getting ahead of yourself. I think my aura is a bit too much for you to handle, hmm? You've only got one more minute or so left, you can do that, can't you?" he asks, something hidden in his tone that has Dark smiling fondly as he recognises it. Wilford's words are more than just teasing, they're a way of him checking in. He knows that if Dark has a problem, he'll tell him, but Wilford has always had this habit of making sure Dark is still okay for his own comfort and it's adorably endearing.

"I can... can do it. Can you?" he asks, wanting to return the gesture. Wilford assures him he can and Dark can hear the smile in his voice. Dark adjusts himself and closes his eyes, so the hand threading itself through his hair is a surprise, albeit a very welcome one. He lets out a pleased sigh and lets his head fall back again, enjoying the moment's peace that both of them are taking before they continue, even though it doesn't quite sound like peace with their panting and his heart hammering his chest.

The moment doesn't last very long as Dark gets restless, fidgeting and letting out quiet whines. His mind fills again with the feelings that were rushing through him just a minute before, and he wants them again, wants to be teased and tortured by the man he loves, just as much as he wants something, anything that will push him over the edge into bliss. Wilford seems unbothered by Dark's unrest, simply tightening his grip on his hips to stop them moving - not that they could do much with the amount of rope holding Dark down.

"Time's up," Wilford finally, finally says, and Dark breathes out a sigh of relief that comes out as almost a sob. He carefully leans forward once the ropes disappear and stands so that he can push Dark over the desk again. He feels a thrill go through him at the thought of finally getting fucked, only to have his hope come crashing down as Wilford pulls out of him, turns him over, pushes into him again and lifts him up into his arms.

"Wil," he breathes, clinging onto his shoulders for dear life as he looks up at him with desperation, "Wil, please, what are you doing?" he asks as he starts to move his hips. He lets out a frustrated whine as Wilford simply tightens his grip to stop him, resisting the urge to hit his fists against Wilford's chest like a child.

"You've worked so hard, Dark, you deserve some softer treatment," he insists as they reach the bedroom and he lays Dark down on the bed, leaning down with him so they stay connected. Dark breathes shakily as they settle, thinking that he can deal with that as long as this "soft treatment" lets him come, and after all, they never talked about what would happen after the questions and the waiting - Wilford could just leave him to sort himself out even though he knows he wouldn't.

"Soft treatment" turns out to be thrusting so slowly that it feels like Dark could recite the alphabet between each one. Wilford goes deep, he'll give him that, but he needs more and Wilford knows it. He's just waiting to hear it and, well, Dark is in no state to deny him that.

"Wil, Wil, please, go faster, fucking- please, I need it faster," he begs as he looks up at the ego with the strongest pleading look he can muster. Wilford tilts his head as he gently brushes away a stray tuft of Dark's hair.

"Oh, but Darkling. You've worked so hard. I figured you wouldn't want me to fuck you into the mattress. After all, your voice must be hurting by now, I wouldn't want to make you scream. You might not able to talk tomorrow," he murmurs, knowing exactly what his words are doing to Dark. He whines again, a high, keening sound, before pouting up at Wilford.

"Please, Bubblegum..." A grin forms on Wilford's face again and he leans closer, kissing Dark deeply as he moves out of him again. Before Dark can protest, Wilford adds his aura to the kiss, sending sparks where he nips at Dark's bottom lip. He remembers he can move his arms now and throws them around Wilford's neck, his fingers tangling in his hair and gripping on.

Wilford chuckles into the kiss and reaches behind him to take hold of Dark's wrist and gently ease it away from his hair. He leans further back, much to Dark's dismay even as he’s manhandled until he's somewhat sitting up.

"I'll give you what you need, liquorice," Wilford assures, even though he seems like he's doing the exact opposite. Dark tries to voice that, but he's pretty sure it just comes out as desperate, needy noises. Wilford turns him around and pushes him down gently so that he's lying down on his front before roughly grabbing his already sore hips and yanking them up. Dark barely has the time to get his knees under him before Wilford pushes in and starts a rough pace, using his grip on Darks hips to push himself deeper.

Dark shrieks, muffled in the pillow until he pushes himself up onto his elbows, a move he finds fairly difficult with Wilford slamming into him over and over and hitting his sweet spot each time. He grips onto the pillow underneath his hands as he rests his forehead there. His breaths come in strong pants in what little time he has between debauched moans and cries.

"Fuck! Fuck, Wil, ye - ahh! - yes!" he shouts down at the pillow, which is apparently not good enough for Wilford as his aura guides his chin up and pulls his head further back by his hair so the sounds pouring from his mouth fill the air.

Wilford lets out a growl behind him before leaning down to press aura-coated kisses to his shoulders and neck, making sure to spend extra time on the marks he's already made. Dark shudders and mewls as his whole body shakes with the effort of keeping it up. After a particularly hard thrust, Dark's pretty sure Wilford's grip is the only thing keeping his hips in the air.

Even though he's certain he could come without it, Dark feels another piece of Wilford's aura wrapping around his cock. It doesn't move - it doesn't need to, as with each slam of Wilford's hips against his, Dark rocks forward, giving him the friction he needs. The aura, as always, has arousal shooting through him and has his mind focusing only on wanting more of the amazing feeling. The sparks running throughout Dark's body push him delightfully close to the edge again and he must get that across somehow in his garbled words as Wilford's pace quickens.

"Come for me, liquorice. I want to hear you scream," Wilford murmurs, or more accurately growls, in his ear. Dark doesn't see any reason not to obey.

He comes with a moan that hurts his throat as his orgasm rips through him, making his vision go white and he slumps against the bed. Quiet noises make their way out as waves of pleasure roll over him, timed with Wilford's increasingly desperate thrusts as he chases his own release. He somehow finds the breath to moan softly as he feels Wilford filling him up, but it's drowned by the ego's shout and the moans and praises that follow as he rides it out.

When he finally comes to a stop, Wilford slowly moves out and gently lays Dark's hips down on the bed. He feels himself be turned over, but he can hardly process anything in his post-orgasm bliss, only giving Wilford a tired smile as his mind feels as fuzzy as his vision.

"You did so well, Darkling, so good, I'm so proud," Wilford says, or at least something along those lines, as he cleans Dark up before lying down next to him and pulling him close. Dark hisses as the movement jostles his aching hips and muscles, but the warmth from Wilford's body serves as an amazing painkiller, so he cuddles up to him and mumbles something like "love you". He’s pretty sure he hears a reply before he slips into sleep.


End file.
